You dont need to bother
by NacaMichio
Summary: Finn is captured by a psycho that wants him to sing. Reid thinks he'll be fine if he just sings for the unsub but his hopes are crushed when Kurt tells him that Finn has strep throat. Can Reid figure it out before both boys lose thier lives?
1. Chaseing Pavements

I do not own Glee or any songs. I give credit to all owners.

Kurt sat and tried to hide his red eyes. The whole Glee club sat in shocked silence of what they just heard. There was a tall skinny man that stood in front of them with a brown bag and horrible outfit choice but otherwise cute. This man said he was Dr. Spencer Reid of the BAU of the FBI, or the Behavioral Analysis Unit . He said that Finn had been kidnapped by what they thought was a serial killer. He had been missing for three days and he fit the profile of all the other victims.

Kurt looked around at all his friends stricken faces and he lost it. Tears cascaded down his face, heavy and hot tears that burned like hot coals on his pale face. He raised his hand and waited.

"Y-yes?" Dr. Reid stammered.

"So if what your saying is true then how can we help find him? He's in danger, how do we save him?" Kurt could hear his voice quiver. That wasn't the question he wanted to ask. He wanted to ask if Finn was alive but he couldn't bring himself to ask.

"I'll interview half of you and my boss, Aeron Hotchner , will interview you about the victim and the last time you saw him. We have already talked to the family, all except the stepbrother. We have a good start. We'll find your friend."

"I'm his step brother." Kurt whispered. Dr. Reid's eyebrows knitted but he just nodded then split them up into two groups and said they would be called for one at a time.

Kurt turned to Mercedes and she took his hand. This was the worst day of his life. She hugged him close, "I am so sorry, Kurt."

Kurt watched as Brittany left the room. She was the last one before him. Everyone else had been able to go home. He was the last. Dr. Reid leaned in and called him in. He stood and walked with a lot less spring in his step. He walked into the small room and sat down.

"So you are his step brother?"

"Y-yes. We live in the same house. His Mom married my Dad. "

"Did you like him?"

"More than that. I loved him."

"Could you define that? " Kurt was taken aback by that. The Dr. just stared at him expectantly.

"I'm gay." Kurt said bluntly, "He was my first real crush. I loved him as a boyfriend and now a brother. No use hiding it, since I scream homo. You probably assumed."

"Not really. I just thought you were dressed nice." Kurt couldn't help but smiled at the strangers compliment.

"Sir, H-how likely is it that we will find him?"

"We are trying our hardest."

"Not what I asked."

" The likelihood of us finding him are five thousand and sixty three to one." Dr. Reid supplied. Kurt stood up and walked over to the window, crossing his arms and pressing his forehead against the glass. He could almost hear the background music as he started singing quietly to himself.

"I made up my mind, no need to think it over, if I'm wrong I am right, no need to look no further… if I told the world it would never be enough because it was not said to you, and that's exactly what I need to do, Should I give up, or should I just keep chasing pavements, even if it goes nowhere?" Kurt sang all he knew of the song, Chasing Pavements by Adele. Dr. Reid's hand touched Kurt's shoulder.

"I'm sorry about what you have to go through." He said quietly. Curt turned and faced him then hugged the tall man around the midsection, one hand on his waist and the other gripping his shirt in the small of his back. Curt just stood there sobbing like a small child as the man hugged him back.

"Please find him!" Curt begged, his voice hoarse.

"We will." Dr. Reid put a hand on Curt's head. Curt could tell this man was not comfortable with contact and none the less with children so he let go and stepped back, brushing his hair behind his ear.

"I am… so sorry. I just made you really uncomfortable."

"No, it's ok. I understand. You can go home."

'Can I have a ride? My dad's sick and my car broke down and I walked to school and now it's dark. I'm scared to walk alone."

"Sure. Let me just, uh, tell Hotch." Dr. Reid smoled and curt smiled back them followed him to where Brittany was being interviewed.

Reid looked over at the small boy next to him and sighed. This boy, and others like him, were the reason he did this job so well. To save the ones they cared about. They found out that Fynn had been in the Glee club for a long time now and was also on football and basketball team. His height was also a factor. This boy, Fynn, was perfect for this murderer.

"Fynn was sick. I told him to stay home. He was home alone then Puck came to me and showed me a text he got from Fynn."

"What did it say?" This was a new factor. Fynn also was taken sooner after the other kidnappings had happened.

"I will sing to my death. It scared the crap out of me." Curt looked out the window as rain pelted it. Reid pulled the large black vehicle up to the curb, "Aren't you a little young to be in the FBI?"

"Yeah. I graduated high school at age twelve."

"Wow, you must have been popular."

"Actually I had guys like your size beat me up every day. I went to a Las Vegas High School."

"If I had stayed home with Finn he would be ok."

"Not really. Three of the victims had siblings that were killed on sight trying to save them. Wait, can you tell me all of Finn's symptoms?"

"Yeah. He had strep throat."

"That would mess with his singing."

"Yeah, as our lead singer he sang until he literally couldn't speak."

"That's not good. We have to find him soon."

"Why? What's the matter, Dr. Reid?"

"The Unsub likes singing. He kidnaps only those who are in Glee clubs or chorus classes. He keeps them for six days, we assume to sing to him until he finally…" Kurt made a quiet whining noise that stopped him dead in his tracks. Kurt's face looked like Reid had just smacked him as hard as he could and Kurt was afraid he would do it again.

"I'll walk you to your door if you want."

"Sure thing." Kurt jumped down onto the curb and waited for Reid to come around to open an umbrella. Reid ended up holding it because Kurt was so much shorter than him. Kurt wrapped a small arm around Reid's waist. Reid knew he just needed comfort. When they made it to the door the father he had met earlier that day wrapped his arms around Kurt tightly.

"Son, Finn's…"

"I know, Dad." Kurt whispered, and started sobbing. Reid stood there uncomfortably. Kurt turned to him and smiled.

"You need some dry clothes and some coffee?"

"Uhm, really I should be…"

"Nonsense. Stay here and have a drink of coffee, get comfortable. We wouldn't want the man who is helping us find Finn to be cold and wet in some old horrible motel. Come on." Kurt grabbed his hand and started pulling him along.

"Sorry. He's like this with everyone." The father smiled.


	2. Behind These Blue Eyes

Finn woke up and looked around. His hand was shackled above his head and even though he was on a mattress he was in a small cubby that walled him in on each side with only barely enough room for him to stretch out. There was a small door next to his head and a window by his hip but little more. He coughed and tried to call for help when the little door opened. He screamed when the face of his captor smiled down at him. He was bigger than this man but in his sick and hurt condition he couldn't fight back.

A knife was pressed to his collar bone," Sing to me." The middle aged man instructed, " Sing, Bobby."

"I can't." Finn barely whispered

"Sing, Bobby!" The knife dug into Finn's skin causing him to cry out weakly.

"My name isn't Bobby!" Finn cried hoarsely as tears rolled down his fevered cheeks.

"Sing! I warned you that if you don't…" The man ran his free thumb across his neck like a knife across his throat. Finn sobbed then quickly thought of a song. He chose Bother by Stone Sour. It wasn't popular but for some reason it popped into his head.

"Wish I was…Too dead to cry….My self-affliction fades…" He had to cough painfully between each phrase.

"Sing better." The man yelled.

" Stones to throw at my creator, the masochist to which I cater, you don't need to bother…" Finn collapsed into a fit of coughing that caused a new round of tears, his lungs ached and his head pounded.

"Bad Bobby!" The man struck Finn in the face.

"I'm sick! Please let me go!" Finn coughed and it felt like his throat was being torn out.

"Sing better!"

"I don't need to be! I'll keep slipping farther, but once I hold on, I won't let go 'till it bleeds." Fynn was struck with another lung shattering round of coughs.

"You are being really bad." The man shouted.

"I need some water!" Finn cried but the small door slammed shut. Finn pounded on it as hard as he could. He fell asleep into a delirious dream. The box opened and the other Glee members were around him, humming. He busted out in ," Help! I need somebody, Help, not just anybody, Help!" But his fever sent him spiraling into a nightmare that was as bad as his reality. He was half asleep half awake when a cold hand touched his burning head and he weakly pulled away, "Ge' 'way fr'm m' you nas'y little m'n." He mumbled as he weaved in and out of the oncoming fever. The last thing he remembered before officially falling into the sleep was refreshing, cool water running down his throat.

Reid sat in the corner of the room watching Kurt fix his wet, drying hair. Kurt loved to sing and he was pleasant to listen to but recently all of his songs had been about separation or death. He was afraid of losing Finn forever. The storm had gotten worse and they wouldn't let Reid leave so he sat in Kurt's room on a chair in the corner reading his files.

Kurt stopped rubbing crème on his face and swallowed hard. Reid looked up, "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Do you mind if I turn on some music to sing to?" It had been an entire day since they had been called in but Reid told him every few minutes it was ok if he turned on music or, if he was in the mood, turn the music off.

"It's alright. I enjoy your voice."

"Thanks." He stood and turned his ipod on and music started in the speakers as Curt sat back down and started humming to it, "Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me, I used to stand so tall ,I used to be so strong. Your arms around me tight, everything felt so right, unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong. Now I can't breathe, No, I can't sleep, I'm barely hanging on. Here I am, once again, I'm torn into pieces, Can't deny it, can't pretend, just thought you were the one. Broken up, deep inside, But you won't get to see the tears I cry! Behind these hazel eyes!" Kurt started sobbing as the song continued on. Reid knew the song was Behind these hazel eyes by Kelly Clarkson, but Kurt sounded like he was supposed to be singing that song.

"Are you ok?" Reid said, shifting uncomfortably in the black and white hoodie. It was the right height but the wrong width, way to large on him. The green stripe across it was the only thing that made it match the blue jeans with green stripe down the legs.

"Dad!" Kurt yelled. He stood up and his Dad ran down the stairs and he fell into his arms, crying. The song, my life would suck without you by Kelly Clarkson came on. Reid felt uncomfortable with the scene.

"It's ok, Kurt, It's ok."

"It's raining and storming and thundering and scary out there. Finn is sick and probably so scared! I should be with him! I should have been with him." Reid suddenly got an idea and ran past them both and up the stairs where he had better service. He stood in the kitchen and called Hotch.

"Hotchner." Hotch answered.

"Hotch. Have you noticed all the mistakes they made this time? They took him two weeks sooner than the others and he left the sibling behind. Either he's getting closer to his real target or this Finn kid is just like whoever the killer is roleplaying about. This may be his last…"

"So that means either this kid has a really high chance or a really low one."

"Not only that but you notice how the other ones had siblings. Those siblings were killed and posed. What if … Hang on." Reid ran back down the stairs, "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

Kurt nodded, "Of course." He wiped his eyes they brushed his hair back, he did that a lot.

"Were you sick as well?"

"When Finn was taken? Yes. I was just getting over it. Dad said to stay home but, once he left…" tears poured onto the boys pale cheeks that were quickly flushing, "I went to school. Mercedes gave me a ride."

"You hear that, Hotch? They had probably thought that he was supposed to stay home. When they came for Finn and saw Kurt wasn't here they probably freaked out. Once Finn saw them they had to take him so…" Hotch cut him off.

"They may come back for the other sibling. I'll send a squad over."

"Thanks, Hotch." He turned off his phone.

"What did that mean?" The weary father asked.

"Kurt must stay near me at all times. We believe they may come back for him to complete their fantasy. Schizophrenia keeps them stuck in another reality where Finn may look like a dead brother or father or son of the unsub. From the look of the other cases they may have problems with another family member getting in the way, like a younger brother who the father cared more about or even an uncle they had that mistreated them or Finn's look alike. "

"Why would they kill them if they feel these people are so important?"

"Because in their fantasy something always goes wrong, they stop singing or they realize that it isn't who they thought it was or they believe he betray them. Anything could trigger it." Reid supplied.

"You said they…" Kurt whispered, "Does that mean more than one attacked him?"

"I think so." Reid nodded and smiled.


	3. He will be loved

Finn moved his arm and let out a choked cry. The chain had dug into his wrist when he had turned to sleep on his side. Shivers ran down his entire body, his thin t shirt and jeans were little to nothing on his fevered skin. The window provided little light but he could feel the hot liquid as well as see it run down his arm from the shackle.

"Hey." He cleared his painful throat, "Hey! I'm bleeding!" something hit the small door making him jump.

"Shut up!"' He heard his captor yell.

"But I'm bleeding! " Finn was ticked now and started thrashing in his small space. This overheated him and gave him a horrible headache, "Please help me." He heard a soft voice on the other side of the door but his panting drowned it out. The door slid open. A small girl, that kind of looked like Kurt, leaned in.

"Hello. I suggest you don't do that again. He thinks you're our older brother and he just wants you to sing to him like bobby used to sing to me. Bobby cared about me so much while I had my cancer that he treated my brother Richard like crap. He thinks you are Bobby. That's why he wanted to kill your younger brother. Because he wants to kill me but can't bring himself to do it. Just keep singing for him and he'll keep you alive until you can be found."

"I have strep throat. I can't sing." Just as Finn said this he fell into a fit of coughs.

"Oh no! Be quiet! He's back. He's going to leave again in thirty minutes. I'll get you medicine and water as well as bandages, just wait." She closed the door and Finn felt his head pounding even worse. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. He needed out, and soon.

Kurt sat up in the bed and let out a quiet cry, looking around. Dr. Reid sat in his chair, asleep over his files. Kurt walked over and took the files, flipping through them with shaking hands. The siblings had all looked oddly like himself with only little differences. They had all been brutally hacked in the back with hatchets and duck taped around the mouth. They had been laid in bed with their arms over their chests as if they were in a coffin. Kurt closed the file and put it back, replacing it with the main file.

The victim's all looked like Finn. Some had lighter hair or different complexions, some weren't as tall but they all had shackle marks on their wrists and bruising to their face, necks and chests as well as bullet holes to their heads. Kurt's chin quivered as a tear rolled down his face. They were all so pale and dead and so much like Finn! He put the file down and ran to the bathroom to throw up.

"Hey, I heard you, uh, run in here. I wanted to make sure you were alright." Dr. Reid stood in the open doorway. He had followed Kurt here. Kurt stood and wiped his face clean on a towel then collapsed against the wall and slid to the floor, bawling his eyes out. Dr. Reid pulled him into a hug as Kurt pulled his knees up to his chest.

"Why are they doing this to him? He never hurt anybody on purpose other than Puck but he had a good reason." Lightning crashed and all the lights went out. Kurt pulled closer to Dr. Reid but Dr. Reid stood them up. Once they made it to the bedroom Reid laid down next to Curt so he could curl up in Reid's chest. Kurt felt so safe and warm that eventually the sobs and tears stopped and he fell slowly to sleep.

Kurt woke up. Not really sure why, he sat up. The older man had fallen asleep with one arm around Curt. He smiled and walked quietly up the stairs to get a drink. The lights were still out. He turned around and took a drink then froze. The glass slid from his hand and crashed on the ground.

"Finn!" He shouted. He was so used to calling Finn for help that it took a while to register that he wasn't coming. In front of him was a very young girl with short brown hair, combed to the side and a very stylish jacket and pants, all pulled together by a pair of black steal toed boots. She was considerably taller than Kurt and had a scary grin, and a hatchet.

"Finn? Is that his name? Your brother. He's real nice. " She took a step closer and Kurt slammed both of his shaking hands to the counter behind him.

"Dad!" He let out a soft cry.

"Don't worr about Daddy interrupting us. We gave him a little sedative."

"You didn't…" Kurt shook his head.

"Kill him? No. We haven't killed anybody. You have to go first. "

"No. You can't kill anyone. I won't let you." Kurt said, faking courage.

"You. You?" she started laughing manically and lifted the hatchet above her head. Kurt set his jaw as a tear rolled down his cheek. She swung the hatchet and he dropped to the floor. He jumped when it hit the counter above him. Pain shot through his hand. He looked down and saw glass deeply embedded in his palm, ruby red blood gushing down his arm. He rolled an took her feet out then stood and ran to the door.

"Dr. Reid!" He screeched, opening the door. He stopped in his tracks. A dripping wet man stood in the rain outside, smiling even worse than the girl had been. Kurt was afraid the girl would hack his back if he stood here to long so he tried to slam the door and turn around. Sure enough she imbedded it into the door. Then Dr. Reid was there, a gun to the girls head, pushing Kurt behind him. Yjr door slowly opened and the man stepped in.

"Can't do anything right, can you?" He said, hitting the girl, "He has to die. "

"No!" Kurt let out. He was so scared. The man stepped up to Dr. Reid so that the gun was to his chest. Kurt's eyes went wide when a knife was pressed against his throat. He reached out and his fingertips brushed Dr. Reid's sleeve.

"You messed it up. We have to fix this. I will be let out the front door with him and my brother will be let go or I kill this little one."

"You don't have to do this, Marissa. This isn't Richard anymore." Dr. Reid whispered.

"You shut up. Don't listen to him, Rissa."

"Just do as I say." Marissa said shakily.

"He's just crazy. He wants to kill you. I knew when I saw the latest victim, this one, I knew it was you two. Both spent time in juvy and lost a brother. It didn't really click until I heard a tape of Finn Singing. He sounds just like your brother, Bobby. Bobby is dead. You have to know this."

"Know this? I did it! I killed him! He didn't deserve us so I killed him and now I get to do it over and over again. This time it will be fun because this one actually sounds like him."

"What?" Marissa screeched. The knife dug into Kurt's soft flesh. Kurt could see a tall man with dark skin coming up behind the one called Richard with a gun but no one else had seen him yet.

"I killed Bobby! Then made you help me do it over and over until I was able to perfect killing you and now I can kill you and little singer here."

Kurt begun to sing, "Beauty queen of only eighteen she had some trouble with herself. He was always there to help her she always belonged to someone else. I drove for miles and miles and wound up on your door. I've had you so many times but somehow I want more. I don't mind spending every day out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look out for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay a while."

Marissa lowered her knife and the large man leapt forward and took out Richard while Dr. Reid focused on Marissa. She put the knife back up but she was unsure. Richard punched the large man in the face and ran out into the night.

"Your brother just left you. You don't have to do this anymore." Dr. Reid whispered.

"I know." She dropped the knife and put her hands on Kurt's shoulders," I want to take you to Finn. Please, Let me take you. He's been asking for someone named Kurt.

"Oh, he has?" Kurt said airily. The room got a foggy appearance. He put his hand on his neck and looked at it. Blood covered it. He thought it was the hand he landed on but before he could voice concerns he collapsed. His head hit hard and lights flashed in his vision, making it hard to see what was going on. His neck hurt like crazy and he felt drained. His hand throbbed as everyone in the room fussed over him. He blinked and when the room came back into a hazy sub focus there were paramedics around him then he opened his eyes again and he was in an ambulance.

Dr. Reid sat quietly next to the paramedic. Kurt grabbed his hand. He turned to look at Dr. Reid and could feel the bandages, "My dad?" Kurt whispered.

"Is fine. He's already at the hospital."

"What's going on?"

"When she cut you she cut deeper than we thought. You lost way too much blood. Your dad said we needed to call someone named Blaine. Said he was your…"

"Boyfriend. Yeah, he is." Kurt smiled then closed his eyes. When he opened them again he was being wheeled on a bed in the hospital through the hallway. He smiled when a familiar face was leaning down over him. Blaine leaned over and kissed his lips lightly.

"I'll be here the next time you wake up, Kay? Just stay beautiful." Blaine smiled and Kurt finally stopped forcing himself to stay awake. He was safe. He could rest now.


	4. Boys of Fall

"What are we missing?" Morgan shouted. They were in the viewing room watching through the one way glass as Marissa was interrogated by Hotch.

"I know she was taken back by her brother admitting to killing Bobby but that shouldn't have caused her to hurt Kurt the way she did. She says she was shocked but if she didn't intend to hurt him from the start she wouldn't have cut him so deep."

"Are you sure?"

"Why would she? She should have just freaked out. Why was she the initial attacker of Kurt. She said she attacked him and knew he would run to the door. While her brother distracted Kurt she was going to axe him. Why? He is the one who has to feel the murders."

"Unless we have the story all wrong. "

"She was going to kill him, no matter what we did."

"Because she is the murderer. What will her brother do now that this one is in custody?"

"She gave us a location." Hotch said, walking in and making them all jump. Emily was practically asleep next to Reid almost fell out of her chair. Morgan laughed and strapped on his vest.

Finn felt the chain come unlatched from his arm. Richard grabbed him under the arms and pulled him out the small door, scraping his forearm. Finn could barely stand but he eventually got his bareings and was able to walk.

"Where're we goin'?" He asked groggily. His throat hurt terribly. He looked around the small trailer as he walked. He descended three stairs then landed wobbly on the ground.

"You are going to run."

"Huh?" Finn turned around to see him loading a shotgun. His eyes widened and he started to run as fast as his football training would let him. After about forty yards Finn's legs felt like lead and he dropped. He heard the gun report just as he fell over. He knew if he had been standing he would have been hit. He looked around and smiled at the deep grass. He could crawl to the tree line then run from there.

The Suv's pulled up to the man standing in the middle of the field with a rifle. Morgan was the first one out followed by Reid and Hotch. They and the local officers aimed from behind the bulletproof doors. Richard looked furious and scared before they even pulled up. He either killed Finn and felt bad or he had lost Finn. They hoped for the latter.

"Richard Tailer, your under arrest for the murders…"Hotch begun but Richard took aim, "Drop your weapon!" Hotch shouted but the crazy man had already pulled the trigger. Hotch leapt back into his car as Reid took the open shot. He got Richard in the chest.

"Morgan, go see if he knows where Finn is." Reid turned to Hotch who was climbing back out of his vehicle.

"I'm alright." Hotch nodded to Reid.

"He ran off. About an hour ago he ran and then disappeared in the grass. "

"How's Richard?"

"Dead. Let's start looking for the kid."

"He was sick, couldn't have gone far." Reid said, scanning the horizon which was quickly growing dark.

"He was the quarterback and they say he did just as good sick as he did on a normal day. He may be in there really deep."

"Get a search crew. We start here in ten minutes." Hotch walked to his car.


	5. Can't Touch This

Kurt woke up and winced. His hand went up to touch his neck but a hand grabbed his. He looked over, shocked that he hadn't known someone else was in the room. With all the get well cards, flowers and ballons as a backdrop Kurt was never so happy to see Blaine's gorgeous face.

"They told me not to let you touch it." Blaine smiled, intertwining their fingers. He stood and slowly leaned over Kurt and kissed him passionately. Kurt closed his eyes and leaned closer to him, feeling him against his body. Kurt inhaled sharply through his nose in shock at the urgency of the kiss. They barely separated, "I was afraid I'd lose you."

"You'll never lose me." Kurt whispered, panting quietly. Blaine smiled and pecked another fast kiss then sat back down.

"Are you up to more company? She said only a few at a time but most of them had to go home."

"Who's here?"

"Oh, the usual. Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn, Brittany, and Artie."

"They all stayed."

"Haven't left."

"Let them in Blaine. Wait! Do I look horrible?"

"For someone who had their throat cut open, no." Blaine smiled and stood up. He leaned out the door and nodded. They all flooded in.

"Kurt! Don't scare us like that!" Mercedes hugged him then Rachel and Brittany kissed him. He raised his eyebrows then everyone laughed.

"Dude, what happened?"

"I just went to get a glass of water and there was this crazy chick waiting for me. She tried to attack me with a hatchet so I ran and screamed like a little girl. Two of the FBI agents saved me after I distracted the killers by singing. The crazy chick took a bit of blood but it's fine now, I'm sure."

"What song did you chose?" Rachel asked.

"Does it hurt?" Mercedes asked.

"Why's your head bandaged?" Artie asked.

"Why'd you let her cut you, it probably hurt. I would have told her to stop." Brittany asked. They all turned to her, "What? I wouldn't let some psycho get me." Kurt smiled and they all laughed out loud.

"I sang She will be loved by Maroon 5. Finn listens to it on his radio quite often although he doesn't think I can hear it turned all the way up on his headphones. It actually hurts a lot worse than I thought it would. I think I hit my head when I passed out and I don't know why I just stood there and let her do it." He answered. He felt a little lightheaded but didn't want to hurt his friends feelings. He was so happy when Blaine stood to usher them out.

"I'm sure Kurt's a bit tired so I think it's time for you to go."

They all protested but went anyway, Mercedes putting down a small pot of flowers she had been holding. Blaine leaned back over Kurt and kissed his forehead. He met Kurt's eyes then kissed his lips gently.

"I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too. I'll bring you some pajamas to wear and maybe some clothes if they say I can. I have to go to school. Missed a day already. I have to save our absent days, ya know."

"Ok. I'll see you then."

"You will. Soon. Sleep." He ran a hand through Kurt's hair and then rested it on his face then turned and left. Kurt smiled and leaned back on the pillow. No body had said anything about Finn. Kurt's smile faded as tears filled his eyes. They hadn't found him. He could be dead and no one told him. He turned on his side and curled up, crying softly to himself until he fell into a restless sleep.


	6. Sweet Dreams

Finn started to slow as he rounded another tree. He didn't go in a staright line, afraid of being found.

"Some of them want to use you, some of them want to be used by you, … sweet dreams are made of ease, who am I to disagree, traveled the world and the seven seas, everyone is looking for something…" He sang. He wasn't sure what made him think of that song but it calmed him down.

He stopped and ducked down by the roots of some large trees. Even through his heavy breathing he could hear voices. He tried to hide his coughs. The voices grew closer. It could be that girl and Richard. What if it wasn't? He stayed where he was, trying to be quiet until he heard two familiar voices. One was Puck and the other was Mr. Shuster.

"Finn! You idiot, where are you?" Puck shouted. He was close enough Finn could make out what they were saying but he was suddenly extremely tired. He couldn't call out or even lift his hand. He leaned against the tree.

"Puck, don't call him an idiot." That was Mr. Shue.

"Finnster! Finn! Where are you!" Puck shouted, further away this time. He could hear Mr. Shue but he could no longer tell what he was saying. More voices joined but they were moving away.

"Puck!" He screamed in a desperate act of fear.

"Finn! This way. "Puck was coming. Finn could hear him now, crashing noisily through the brush. Finn fought to keep his eyes open. Puck crashed through the brush and stood inches away, looking off to the right. Finn cleared his throat and Puck looked down, "He's here! I got him!" Puck leaned down and Finn hugged him tightly.

"I thought I was a goner!" Finn exclaimed, his voice nearly gone.

"You look like…" He was cut off.

"Do you mind if Agent Morgan picks you up?" A large pale man with intense eyes and FBI vest on asked. Finn shook his head no that he didn't mind, since his voice was now completely useless. An even larger tan man slowly moved over to him, leaning around Puck and picked him up. Finn's head rolled back and the scene spun and he passed out.


	7. It's Not My Time

Reid pushed the young man in the wheel chair for a while until they stopped at Kurt's room. The two watched through the window as Blaine was explaining something enthusiastically, with large hand motions. Kurt was smileing and every now and then he would let out a laugh or take a drink from his cold coffee. He really didn't like frappe's but the nurses wouldn't let him have hot coffee yet. Reid leaned in the door and cleared his voice. Kurt smiled up at him.

"Why hello, Dr. Reid."

"Hi. Are you up to visitors."

"you can visit anytime."

"No, not me." Reid leaned out and wheeled the young man in and Kurt's jaw dropped. His face paled and a single tear ran down from his red eyes.

"Finn."

"In the flesh." Finn grinned at his gay stepbrother. Kurt looked almost as bad as he did, with a similar bandage to the one Finn had on his collar bone. Kurt, against anyone's better judgement, stood up and ran over to him and hugged him.

"I thought you were dead!" Kurt sobbed. Finn hugged him back.

"Nope. Just a lot sicker than I should be and a little dehydrated. Water and antibiotics."

"That's amazing! Thank you Dr. Reid!" Kurt stood and hugged the tall man who had wheeled Finn in here. He was rather young to be in the FBI.

"I talked to your nurses, you should both be able to go home tomorrow and be back in school next week. My boss, Hotch, wanted me to tell you that you were very brave, Kurt. None of the others even tried to run away or even stood up to these two psychos. You were amazing."

"Thank you." Kurt whispered. Blaine helped him stand and walk to the bed. Dr. Reid slipped out and watched through the window. Finn and Kurt were listening to Blaine finish his story, laughing and occasionally exchanging smiles. Blaine stood and kissed Kurt at one point then they all turned to Finn who started coughing and telling what Reid assumed was the story of his capture.

"Their amazing kids." Reid jumped then turned to see the teacher.

"That's true. Take care of them."

"I will. Thank you." The teacher shook his hand and Reid smiled.

"Reid. It's time to go." Morgan called from down the hall.

"Coming." Reid smiled one last time to the teacher and ran after him down the hall. One more solved case, two more lives saved. This is what this job was for.

Kurt smiled at Blaine who started humming Not my Time by Three Doors Down.

"Looking back at the beginning of this, and how life was. You and me and loving all of our friend's living life like an ocean." Finn started the chorus.

"Now the currents only bringing us dawn, it's getting harder to breath. It won't be too long till I'm going under. Can you save me from this! Cause…!" Blaine followed. Then they all broke out.

"It's not my time, I'm not going there's a fear in me, it's not showing! This could be the end of me and everything I know. I won't go."

"I look ahead to all the plans that we made, and the dreams that we had." Blaine sang, looking deep into Kurt's eyes,"I'm in a world that tries to take them away, oh, but I'm taking them back. All this time I just been too blind to understand what you matter to me."

"It's not my time, I'm not going, there's a fear in me, it's not showin this could be the end of me and everything I know, oh, I won't go! There might be more than you believe, there might be more than you can see there might be more than you can 't see. I won't go!" Kurt yelled.

"Yeah-he-ayeah!"They finished and laughed. Finn hugged Kurt and was wheeled to his room and Blaine kissed him goodbye gently on the lips. Best day of his life.


End file.
